


When James Met Emma

by detectivecaz



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Infatuation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Pre-Casino Royale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years before James receives his Double-0 license, he encounters a mysterious woman sitting alone at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two years before Casino Royale.

** **

* * *

**25th July 2004 - Two years before Casino Royale **

James Bond walked into the Green Bar situated in Hotel Café Royal. He had lost count of the number of times he had come here. Not to mention the amount of women he had managed to pick up in the process.

What had drawn him to the hotel the first time was the vast range of bars and restaurants they offered. He had only been in each of the other bars and restaurants a handful of times, preferring the Green Bar. It was more to his taste; quiet, private, and relaxing with soft jazz music playing in the background.

As he walked through the doors to the bar he noticed it was still as busy, with women in their designer dresses and heels, mingling with well-dressed men. His eyes continued to scan the room before resting on an older woman sitting on one of the leather stools at the circular bar in the center of the room. From his first guess, he would say she was in her late fifties, if not a bit older. The way she kept looking around the room told him she was looking or waiting for someone judging by her almost empty glass of wine.

As he approached her, he took in her red silk blouse, the three top buttons undone showing some cleavage, her white hair glowed in the dim light, showing a few streaks of the blondish-brown that remained. Her crystal blue eyes found his before she quickly looked down at her glass.

She may be older, but he couldn't deny that she still had a beauty about her that put all of the women in the room to shame. Taking a seat on the bar stool next to her, he turned his attention to the woman next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman looked to her left only to see the same man she saw mere seconds ago. Judging by his appearance, he couldn't be any older than thirty.

"That's very chivalrous of you, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"That's a pity. I'm just wondering why an attractive woman like yourself is sitting in a place like this alone?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Attractive? I would see about getting your eyes tested. Now if you excuse me, I need to be off."

"At least, let me buy you one drink."

She looked back at the man knowing he was not one who was going to relent any time soon. "All right, one drink."

He gave her a smile, "Same again?"

She looked down at her nearly empty glass of red wine, deciding not to over do it. Since he was adamant on buying her a drink, she decided on something a bit more extravagant.

"No, I'll think I'll have a single malt whiskey, Macallan 18-year-old sherry oak if they have it." She told him sweetly knowing full well they did.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"A glass of Macallan 18-year-old sherry oak and a vodka martini, shaken not stirred, with a twist of lemon peel."

James watched the woman from the corner of his eye. He had never met someone quite like her, he had been with countless women in the past, but now he was closer to the woman next to him, there was something different about her. She had a mysterious persona about her, which made him all that more intrigued.

He came out of his thoughts when the server placed the drinks in front of him. Handing over two twenty-pound notes he told the server to keep the change.

She watched the exchange with interest. It seemed he had taste as well as being stubborn.

He handed over the single malt whiskey to her, which she took with small thanks, his blue eyes holding amusement.

"Why don't we get a table?"

He watched as she rolled her eyes, "You never give up do you?"

"No." He could feel his lip twitch trying hard not to smile.

She got off the stool, picking up her bag and coat as her new mystery friend led them to a booth close to the bar, taking a seat across from each other.

"I don't believe you've told me your name?" The woman raised the glass to her lips and took a sip of her drink.

"The names Bond, James Bond."

She tried not to smile at the absurdity of it all, "Well, Bond, James Bond. Thank you for the drink."

"James will do. I don't believe you told me yours?"

"Emma."

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. So, tell me a bit about yourself?"

"There is nothing really to tell," she evaded not willing to reveal details of her personal life.

"Now, why don't I believe that?" He muttered, before taking a drink of his Martini.

"You can believe what you like Mr Bond…"

"James."

"Bond. I don't know you well enough to be on a first-name basis."

He placed his glass on the table knowing he would have to tread carefully; she really wasn't like other women.

"Fair enough, you still haven't told me why you are here alone?"

She gave a sigh and leaned back in her seat looking over at him. "If you must know, I was supposed to be meeting someone, but as you have no doubt already guessed they didn't show."

"Their loss evidently."

"What makes you so sure?" She narrowed her eyes, continuing to study the man in front of her.

"Only an idiot would decide not to show up to meet someone as divine as you."

She gave a scoff at the remark; "I would hardly call myself divine. An old dwarf more likely. Which is why I'm curious as to why you decided to come and talk to me when they are so many other women here who are more your type."

"I don't have a type, and to dispute your claim, you don't look like an old dwarf to me."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing all too well what game he was playing.

"Since you were meeting someone, I'm going to assume you are not married?"

"You would be right in your assumption. I'm divorced. Nothing short of relief, and before you ask no, I don't have any children." She had no idea why she had told him that; considering she had just met this man.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"As I say, it was a relief more than anything." She decided to change the conversation not wanting to bring up past ghosts, especially with a man she had just met.

"And yourself?"

"Not much to tell. Both parents dead; an orphan at eleven, joined the Navy when I was old enough."

"So, you are in the military?"

"Of sorts. I've been offered a new position," he smiled charmingly.

"I see."

She made a mental note to check him on their system tomorrow.

"I don't believe you told me what you do?" James inquired determined to at least get to know something about her before the night was over.

"Retired. I used to work in business. Nothing remotely exciting." She finished the rest of her drink, placing the empty glass back on the table.

"Well, as enlightening as this conversation was, It's time for me to go." She grabbed her bag and coat and slid herself from the booth with James following suit.

"Here, let me," James told her softly as he reached out for her coat and took it from her grasp.

Trying not to shake her head, she placed her bag on the table and slid her arms through the sleeves, allowing him to pull the coat up over shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze in affection. The simple gesture caused her to tense before she finally stepped away and turned around to look at him, seeing the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How are you getting home?"

She looked away and picked up her bag before answering him. "A friend is picking me up."

"Well, if it's all right with you, I think I will wait until this friend arrives."

"There is no need…"

"I insist."

She gave a sigh, "Very well."

She was about to leave when she saw her ex-husband sitting at a table with the very woman whom he had an affair that ended in their divorce. It seemed luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Are you all right?" James asked seeing her gaze into the distance.

He followed the direction of her eyes to see a man about the same age as Emma and a woman a good thirty years younger.

"Just my ex-husband and the woman that caused our divorce."

"I see."

James saw the man in question stand up and start to walk towards them.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" He looked back at her in amusement.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't know what made her agree, she had just met the man, but she couldn't deny there was something about him that had pulled her in.

She could smell his cologne as he moved closer to her. "All right, but whatever you are going to do, you had best…"

The rest of her words were cut off as she felt his hands on the side of her face. The touch caused her heart to beat faster. She watched as he leaned down, the feel of his rough lips claimed hers causing her eyes to widen in slight surprise at the unexpected move. She allowed her body to relax as she succumbed to his soft kiss. It was not demanding but more inquisitive. As soon as it had started it was over.

She gazed up at James, seeing the desire in his eyes. "What was that?"

"That I believe is what people call a kiss."

"I know that. Why did you do it?" She needed to gain control of the situation and fast.

"To show your ex-husband that you are doing fine without him. But more importantly, I've wanted to do that since I first set eyes on you tonight."

"We don't know each other…"

"Yet, you put your trust in me," he gave her a smile as he caressed her face.

"Well, if it isn't M?" The unexpected, yet familiar male voice caused her to turn quickly to see him staring at her with a smug smile.

"David. Still like them young I see," she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I could say the same about you," he looked over to James in disdain.

"Yes, well after being married to you for twenty years, I decided to get myself a real man. And I have to admit, I do prefer being in a relationship with someone who has more stamina in that department. Now if you excuse me we really must be getting off; I have a surprise for James that I'm sure he will find pleasurable." She gave David a smirk and grabbed James' hand entwining their fingers as they started to leave the bar.

James looked over his shoulder to see David still standing in the same spot, staring after them with a thunderous look on his face. The image caused James to smirk before he turned away.

Once outside, M let go of his hand and created some distance between them before she did something more that would make her question her sanity.

"Where is this friend picking you up?"

"There is no friend," she admitted looking up at him.

She had agents on standby should she need them, but she decided she would rather get a taxi to try and clear her head.

"Do you live close?"

"Of sorts. Thirty minutes walk."

"I'll drive you. It will save you money on a taxi, and I would rather know you got home safe."

"You've been drinking… and why on earth did you come to a bar with your car?"

"There's more to a bar than drink," he gave her a wink.

"I thought as much."

"Plus, I barely even touched my drink." James saw her looking at him unconvinced.

"Look, would it make you feel better if I walked in a straight line while touching my nose."

She gave him a smile at the image, "Fine, I'll accept your offer."

"My car is just up the road."

Emma walked next to him, putting one hand in her pocket feeling the small tracker she kept there, should she need it. She came out of her thoughts when she heard the car door unlock, her eyes holding disbelief at seeing the car.

"You have got to be kidding."

"What's wrong with it?" He took in his silver, Aston Martin.

"You'll be lucky if I get in that, never mind getting out of it again."

He smirked and held opened the passenger door for her. "The sooner you get in, the sooner you are home."

Emma narrowed her eyes and got in the car, which she had to admit was uncomfortable to say the least.

James closed the car door and made his way to the driver's side, got in and started the car. "Where am I going?"

"Queen Street, Mayfair. I trust you know where that is?" She couldn't help but jibe.

"What business job did you do exactly?"

"A well-paid one." She looked out the window to hide her smile as he started to drive. He really was a nosy bugger.

"How did you come into possession of this car, Mr Bond?"

"It's James. And to answer your question I inherited it from my late uncle."

"Well, he had good taste, even if it is somewhat uncomfortable," she deadpanned.

"There is nothing wrong with her."

Her?" M raised an eyebrow, turning her attention from the scenery back to him.

"Well, you can't expect me to call a car like this a he can you?"

"No, I suppose not," she murmured amused.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, which was broken now and again with M directing Bond on which way to go. They finally arrived at her house, and James killed the engine of the car and looked up at her apartment block while M undid her seatbelt.

"So which one is yours?"

"Sorry, Mr Bond. I'm afraid I can't disclose that information."

He turned to look at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes.

"Afraid, in case I'll break in?" He gave her a charming smile.

"Something like that," she whispered holding his gaze.

"So, I guess a coffee is out of the question?"

"I prefer tea," Emma remarked as she moved to get out the car.

James smirked and followed suit, closing the door behind him. He watched as Emma made her way round to his side and stopped in front of him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emma."

"Likewise, Mr Bond." She could feel the tension shimmering in the air around them as she saw the same desire in his eyes that she saw earlier at the bar.

"I thought we agreed on James."

"And I told you I don't call people I don't know by their first names."

"I think it's time we changed that. Don't you?" He hinted suggestively.

She didn't know what was going through her mind; she should just walk away and never look back, but their brief kiss earlier made her realise it had been far too long since she had been intimate with someone. There was no doubt about it there was something intriguing about James Bond, he was a womaniser, and had probably slept with everyone and anyone he could get his hands on. It wasn't every day she had offers like this on her doorstep. Literally.

"I suppose. We wouldn't want that tea to get cold would we?" She gave him one last look and walked towards the entrance of her apartment block.

"No, we wouldn't." James gave a smirk and followed after her, through the lobby to the elevator.

Entering the lift, Bond watched as she pushed the button for the top floor.

"The penthouse?"

"I'm a woman of taste, Mr Bond."

"You definitely are that." His eyes roamed her body taking in her curves.

The doors opened to the penthouse causing Bond to survey the room. She wasn't kidding about taste. As he walked out of the elevator, he watched Emma remove her coat and place it on the back of the cream L-shaped sofa that had a dozen silver and grey cushions decorating it.

"How do you take it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your tea, Mr. Bond."

"I have a better idea," He stated as he slowly walked towards her.

"And what would that be?" She searched his eyes trying to figure out his next move.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

Leaning down, she felt a shiver go through her petite frame, as he whispered in her ear.

"We skip the tea."

She felt her eyes close as he started to press soft kisses along her jaw, continuing down her neck.

"James…"

His hands found themselves under her red silk blouse as he softly started to caress the warm skin of her back as he continued to trail kisses up her neck to her jaw, before finally capturing her lips in a long warm kiss that left her short of breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Feeling her heart beat erratically in her chest waiting for his answer.

"I'm game if you are?" He whispered, hoping she was.

She pulled him in for another kiss, answering his question.

"Bedroom?" He asked his voice husky.

"Straight ahead to your left."

Picking her up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he guided them towards the bedroom. For once in her life she didn't think about the consequences, after all, she wouldn't be seeing him again after tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma wakes up the next morning, she is greeted by the smug face of James Bond staring back at her. Ordering him to leave, she thinks she has seen the last of him. However, when Tanner hands over the files containing information on four new recruits for the Double-0 programme, she realises that her problems have only just begun.

The next morning, the sound of Emma's alarm caused her to let out a groan as she reached out to it turn off.

"Not a morning person?"

Her eyes shot opened at hearing the familiar voice. Quickly sitting up, her face paled at seeing the still naked body of a smug James Bond lying next to her.

"You're still here?" She scowled wanting nothing more than to wipe that insufferable grin off his face.

"Of course, though you have made me curious as to why your alarm is set for six in the morning."

"Force of habit." she lied, holding the duvet tighter against her exposed chest a she turned away from him.

"I see."

She felt the bed move silently hoping that he was going to get dressed and leave.

"Any other force of habits I should know about?"

Emma felt his breath against her neck as he slowly started to trail kisses across her shoulder and down her spine.

"Bond…"

"You had no trouble calling me James last night, and I think we know each other quite well now. Wouldn't you say?" He whispered against her skin.

"That was then; this is now. And I think it's time you left."

"Somewhere you need to be?" He moved away from her regretfully as he left her bed.

"You could say that?" Emma watched as he bent down to pick up his clothes and started to dress.

"Just as well, I have an appointment with my new boss today. They tell me she is a stickler for the rules, so I wouldn't want to be in her bad books by turning up late."

"Then you had best shower and change-" Emma saw his eyes light up at the prospect. "When you get home," she quickly added, not wanting him to get any ideas.

"And there I thought you were offering something else," he gave her a smirk as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You flatter yourself, Mr Bond."

"And we're back to second name basis," James muttered as he put on his trousers and tucked in his shirt. "Though I don't recall you telling me your last name."

She narrowed her eyes, "Its Mawdsley."

"Emma Mawdsley, very elegant," he put on his suit jacket, smoothing down the front.

"I've never noticed."

He sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. Once done, he turned to look at her.

"Well, Ms Mawdsley, when will I see you again?"

"You won't. Last night should not have happened…"

"Yet it did. And by the sounds of it last night you happened to enjoy it."

"I'm far too old for you."

"You're only in your what? Fifties…"

"I'm seventy." She corrected him while trying not to smirk at seeing the surprised look on his face at the revelation.

"Really?"

"Yes. As I say I could pass as your mother, better yet your grandmother. It's best if you just walk away and forget about last night."

He gave a chuckle, "Forget? As if I would." He stood up and walked round to her side of the bed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Emma; I'm a sleep with them, leave them type of guy. You probably already know this."

"I did have an inkling you were. So, why are you still here?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." He held her gaze, seeing her confusion in his statement.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you, Mr Bond."

"I thought as much. I do have one more thing to ask before I leave."

"Which is?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I kiss you one last time? Since we won't see each other again."

"Only if you promise to leave afterwards."

"You have yourself a deal, Ms Mawdsley."

Leaning down, he threaded his fingers into her hair, and his mouth caught hers in a kiss that sucked the air from her lungs. The feel of his tongue thrusting inside her mouth, caused her to lose all train of thought as the same passion she felt last night started to return. The kiss had a fierceness that held nothing back, as she returned it just as passionately.

When he broke their kiss, he started to nip her lower lip, as she dragged her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

"Do you still want me to leave?" He whispered against her mouth.

She was overcome with emotion and sensation that a moment passed before she could make sense of his question. Pulling away from him, she tried to get her breathing under control, silently cursing herself for nearly giving in to his advances yet again.

"Yes… I think that's probably best." She advised him, not wanting the situation to get further out of hand. "Besides, we had a deal." M looked at him in earnest.

"Very well." He stood up and looked down at her one last time. "Goodbye, Emma."

"Mr Bond."

She watched him leave, still feeling the heat of his lips against hers. Once he was out of her line of vision, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the fog that clouded her mind had suddenly disappeared the same time he had left. M looked back at the clock, seeing she only had forty-five minutes to get showered and dressed before Ross would be here to pick her up to take her to headquarters. She hoped a shower would wash away what remained of James Bond.

/*\\*/*\

While Bond waited for the lift, he saw a wooden cabinet to his left and sitting on top was a ceramic bowl containing a spare key. Quickly grabbing it, he put it in his pocket and entered the elevator once it had arrived. He turned and cast one last look at her apartment before the elevator doors closed hiding it from view. He had hoped she would have changed her mind about him leaving, but it seemed the odds weren't in his favour. But he had meant what he had told her; he wouldn't wouldn't forget about their time together.

Stepping out into the lobby, he left the building. Unlocking his car, he looked up at the penthouse one last time, trying to retain the image in his mind. After a few moments, he got into his car and started the engine as he made the drive back to his flat. As he got further away from Emma's, he wondered if he would ever see her again. It was the first time he felt a sadness creep over him if he didn't. He had no idea what the woman had done to him, but he needed to try and get over her for the time being. Instead, his thoughts started to drift towards the meeting he had later today with his new boss. Maybe she would be able to help take his mind off Emma Mawdsley.

/*\\*/*\

**MI6 Headquarters ~ One hour later  
**

M was halfway to her office when she met Tanner who was carrying various files in his arms.

"Morning Ma'am, I trust you had a pleasurable evening?"

"What?" She froze in her tracks at the simple question.

Tanner turned to look at her in slight confusion, "your date that you were supposed to be meeting?"

"Oh, that was a waste of time Tanner. He never showed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ma'am."

"Don't be. I was already prepared for it," she told him, before continuing the journey to her office trying to get her breathing under control. She didn't know why she was worried; it wasn't as if she did anything wrong. Even though the nagging thought at the back of her mind told her, she had.

"What's in the files Tanner? If it's more expense forms…"

"They are the new recruits for the Double-0 programme Ma'am. I've narrowed it down to four candidates. You have a meeting with them later today."

M silently cursed herself for forgetting about those blasted meetings. The Double-0 agents she had at the moment were a handful as it is without the possibility of four more added to the mix.

"Are you feeling okay Ma'am?" Tanner asked in slight worry; she never forgot about meetings.

"Fine Tanner. What time is the first meeting?"

"In two hours."

"Great," she muttered under her breath as she entered her office. Taking off her coat and bag, she hung them on the gold coat stand, while Tanner placed the files on her desk.

"Out of the four, there is one that has all the hallmarks for making a great agent."

"I sense there is a 'but' in there Tanner," she walked over to her desk and took a seat on her black leather chair.

"Aren't there always. He is egotistical and a pain in the arse. He hardly listened to anything I said, which makes me think he won't follow direct orders when out in the field. Not to mention he's a womanizer that would put our current double-0's to shame."

"Another one who thinks he is God's gift to women."

"You could say that, Ma'am." Tanner agreed.

"I thought as much. Which one is his file?"

"The top one, Ma'am. James Bond."

M looked at Tanner hoping she had heard wrong. "Did you say, James Bond?"

"Yes." Tanner saw her face pale. "Are you sure you are all right Ma'am?"

"I'm fine Tanner. If that's everything I would like to look through these files."

"Of course Ma'am." Tanner gave her a nod and left her office.

M waited until he had left before she pulled the top file towards her. It could be a coincidence, but then again, how many men had the name James Bond. She looked at the brown folder and quickly opened it, seeing the same face of the man that had left her apartment a little over an hour ago.

She skimmed through his file, noting that all the information was everything he had told her at the bar. Commander in the Royal Navy, both parents' dead, orphaned at eleven. Then there was his comment about an appointment he had later today and how his new boss was a stickler for the rules. When she had just broken, the very rule she had swore never to do. She had slept with a new recruit and a possibly a future Double-0 agent. That was if he passed his training, but as she looked through his file, she had no doubt that he would.

Placing the file to the side, she leaned back in her chair trying to process it all, trying to think of a reasonable explanation as to why she slept with him in the first place, but she could think of none. Other than she had just made one of the biggest mistakes in her life, and for the first time, she felt regret slowly eat away at her. For if anyone found out about this, her whole career would be ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M's second meeting with James Bond, doesn't go the way she had planned. Trying to forget about their brief rendezvous from the night before, M tries to carry on with her job as normal. However, it seems James has other ideas...

M looked at the clock on the wall watching as it slowly crept its way towards nine o'clock. She had tried to distract her mind as much as possible about the meeting with James Bond. She wondered what his reaction will be once he sees who his new boss is, considering she had lied to him about her name and profession. If she had known who he was beforehand, she would have been out of that bar before he knew what had happened. In the last couple of hours, she had tried to think of a plausible explanation as to why she agreed on a one-night fling. She was experienced and old enough to know better. Now the bastard knew where she lived. How an earth did her life turn into a mess in less than twenty-four hours? With each minute that passed, she could feel her uneasiness grow, while she tried to remain indifferent to her current situation, which was proving hard since she couldn't get the image of him out of her damn head.

The sound of her office phone ringing caused her to jump slightly before she pressed the speaker button.

_'Bond is here, Ma'am.'_

"Send him in, Tanner," she released the button on the phone surprised that her voice had remained steady.

Fixing his file, she clasped her hands in front of her, watching as her office door slowly opened. As soon as she caught sight of him, she noticed his eyes widen in surprise. He had changed from his tailored black suit, into a matching silver one, complimented with a white shirt and light blue tie.

"Take a seat, Mr Bond."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk, "You're the bloody Head of MI6?" He hissed, stunned at the revelation.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem Mr Bond? Because if it is, then there's the door."

A few seconds had passed before he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk while M opened his file and started to flick through the pages. Even though she had done it earlier, she wanted to avoid making eye contact with him as much as possible.

"My Chief of Staff spoke highly of you. It seems you have the makings of a Double-0. However, according to your file, it seems you some issues with your ability to listen to orders from authority figures. There have been eleven reported incidents documented from when you were stationed in the Navy."

"It's was in the best interest of everyone given the situation at the time."

"Perhaps, but if you are promoted to a Double-0 and that's a big if, you will follow my orders without question." She finally looked up at him. "I don't have time for agents who have a personal vendetta for disrespecting direct orders. I'm sure you understand, Mr Bond."

"Crystal, Ma'am."

"You will be put through training and a psychological evaluation. If and only when you pass those, then you will be assigned field missions. They will usually be low key unless I order otherwise."

"And what will this training involve?"

M narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself Bond or is that too hard for your one track mind?" When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Your training begins at nine sharp tomorrow morning. Your first training exercise will test your stamina and agility. Let's hope you're up for a challenge Mr Bond because these exercises will push you to the limits. I hope you are ready for that."

"I'm sure I can handle it. And I seem to recall you know first hand that my stamina and agility is just fine… Emma. Which I assume isn't your real name?" He smirked at her. "Was anything you told me last night about you true?"

"I'll make this clear right now Bond. When you are working in this building, you will not speak about last night to anyone! Do I make myself clear?" She hissed.

"Afraid in case anyone finds out you broke one of your precious rules?"

"You're treading on very thin ice, Mr Bond," she warned him. "If that's everything you will report for training tomorrow at nine. I don't want what happened last night to be discussed ever again! It was a mistake, and a foolish one at that."

"I didn't hear your protests of telling me to stop; it was quite the opposite in fact," he pointed out.

She saw his face hold that insufferable grin that made her want to slap him.

"I don't seem to recall any of it; maybe you aren't as good in bed as you thought you were."

"Is that an invitation, M? Because I'm quite happy to remind you, right here, right now just how good I am."

"Enough!" She snapped having had enough of his attitude. "Bond need I remind you that of now I am your boss and I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour or be spoken to like that! Now, if that's everything, I want you out of my sight."

"Ma'am." He stood up and towered over her desk. "But just so you know, our little escapade last night is safe with me. Don't beat yourself up about it darling, I am hard to resist."

She gave him a scathing look, as her breathing started to grow heavier. "Get out!"

He stood back up straight and gave her a charming smile. "Yes Ma'am, and may I be the first to say it. It will be a pleasure working with you," he gave her a wink and left her office.

Once her office door had closed, she pushed her chair from behind her desk and angrily stood up. Turning to the wooden cabinet behind her, she started to pour herself a glass of bourbon, not bothering about the time.

Picking up the glass, she took a long drink to try to calm herself when there was another knock at the door. Turning around, she saw Tanner enter.

"What is it, Tanner?"

"I just wondered how your meeting with Bond went, but from your reaction, I can guess not well."

"You could say that!" She slammed the glass on the wooden worktop.

"If you don't mind me asking Ma'am, what exactly happened, Bond walked out of here with a Cheshire grin on his face."

"It's nothing Tanner."

"It must be something if it's leading you to drink at this time in the morning."

"I said it's nothing! Do you need it written in a bloody memo?!" She snapped.

The silence was deafening as she tried to rein in her anger and frustration. After a few seconds, she finally calmed down and turned to face Tanner, seeing the worry displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry Tanner. That was uncalled for."

"It's quite all right Ma'am. I can reschedule the other appointments if you prefer…"

"No… It's fine; leave the appointments as they are. The quicker they are over with, the better."

"If you are sure Ma'am."

"I am. Hopefully, the other three aren't as bad as James Bond." His name alone left a bad taste in her mouth.

Tanner's curiosity grew, wondering what had happened between his boss and Bond in the short amount of time that he had set through her door. It was none of his business, yet he couldn't help but feel that he had missed something. And whatever that something was, it was probably the reason for her mood. He decided then and there that he would keep an eye on James Bond, he had a feeling M's behaviour was stemming from the egotistical naval commander. If that were the case, then he would make sure to put an end to it. His loyalty has always been to M, he considered her a friend of sorts, and he didn't want to see her like this on a daily basis.

"They were more 'tame' Ma'am if that's what you mean. They shouldn't cause you much trouble."

"Here's hoping." She muttered under her breath.

"Will you be all right Ma'am? Or do you need me to stay?"

"I'll be okay Tanner, thank you." She gave the man a small smile, hoping he would leave the matter alone.

"Very well Ma'am. Call me should you need anything."

M watched him leave and closed her eyes, would she be all right? She hoped so, but she would no doubt find out in the coming weeks. For now, she would do her job as she had always done if Bond did blab about their one night rendezvous, she doubted anyone would believe him given her reputation as a 'stickler for the rules' as he unknowingly called her, earlier in her apartment.

Opening her eyes, she moved to sit once again behind her desk and got the next file ready for her second appointment. She still had a job to do, and she would do it as she had always done.

The second interview went better than the first much to her relief. The man, Brian Carter was only twenty-nine, brown eyes and hair and was of medium build. M saw his nervousness as he answered her questions. Whether it was from speaking with her, or something else entirely she didn't know. She needed agents who were confident, but not overly so. She couldn't afford agents to hesitate when apprehending a target. She would see how his training turned out; it was always the nervous recruits that surprised her.

Her third and last interviews were similar to the first. Both men cocky, and overly confident. Confidence was fine, but she knew it was also an agent's downfall. She had lost count of the number of agents she had lost in the field due to it. She didn't need any more deaths added to the growing list.

As the last recruit left, she gave a silent sigh in relief. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was only going on noon even though it felt like she had already done a day's work. Picking up the phone, she dialled Tanner's number waiting for the other man to answer.

"Tanner, I need a favour."

_'How can I help Ma'am?'_

"I'll discuss it with you over lunch. Meet me in my office in ten minutes."

_'Very well Ma'am.'_

She replaced the phone back on the receiver and waited for Tanner to arrive. M knew she would need to try and find another place to live; she couldn't risk Bond breaking into her apartment on a daily basis. If anyone could help her with that, it would be Tanner.

Ten minutes later, she saw the man in question standing in the doorway.

"Ready when you are, Ma'am?"

Standing up, she walked over to her coat stand and grabbed her bag and coat as they left the confines of her office. With each step she took, the man known as James Bond began to drift slowly from her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a relaxing lunch, Tanner agrees to help M find a new apartment though she remains somewhat secretive about her reasons for relocating. However, when she returns home to find a vase of roses and a card from a certain Double-0, she realises that her current situation with James is starting to spiral out of control.

Twenty minutes later, the car stopped outside the Italian Restaurant Adesso's. M had lost count of the number of times she and Tanner had come here whenever they needed a break from the office.

"Thank you, Ross," she gratefully told her personal driver.

"You're welcome Ma'am. Call me when you are both ready to leave." He said to M through the rear-view mirror, seeing her give a nod in acknowledgement.

The two of them got out the car and made their way into the restaurant. Upon entering, M smiled at hearing the familiar Italian voice call out to them.

"Mr Tanner and Ms Mawdsley, lovely to see you back with us," the server gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, Antonio." M returned the smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a table free?"

"For you Emma, always." He picked up two menus and motioned them to follow him.

Antonio led them to a corner booth for two away from the other customers. The atmosphere was relaxing just as she had remembered it, with soft music playing in the background with the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was one of her favourite restaurants she had to admit.

"Here we are. I hope this is quiet enough for you both."

"This will do nicely, Antonio. Thank you."

He placed the menus down on the table as Tanner and M removed their coats then took their seats.

"Would you both like your usual to drink?"

M looked at Tanner, who gave her a nod. "That would be lovely."

"One bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape Rhone, coming up. I'll be back to take your orders unless you both already know?"

"A few moments if you please, Antonio,"

"Of course." He gave her a small bow and walked away to get their wine.

"I forgot how happy he is." Tanner murmured looking at the menu.

"Quite, but it makes a nice change from being surrounded by miserable bastards day in and out."

"Fair point Ma'am. Why did you need to speak with me?"

M saw Antonio heading back in their direction with an ice bucket containing the bottle of red wine.

"I'll tell you in a moment, Tanner. Do you know what you want to order?"

"The same as I always have, the Penne Italiano, and you will no doubt have the Fettuccine Salmoni."

M smiled as she closed the menu, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Well, considering you have it every time we come here, it's hard to forget."

"Ah smiling faces, that's what I like to see." Antonio placed the bucket containing the bottle of wine on the table and proceeded to pour red wine in each of their classes before replacing the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Penne Italiano and Emma will have the Fettuccine Salmoni." Tanner closed his menu watching as Antonio wrote down their order.

"Excellent," He took the menus from them. "If you require anything else just call."

"Thank you, Antonio," she gave him a small smile.

"You're very welcome," he told them both before walking away leaving them alone once more.

"So, what is this favour you need?" Tanner took a drink of his wine, watching her over his glass.

"I need to find a new apartment."

"Why? Has something happened?" He placed his glass on the table, looking at her with worry.

"In a matter of sense, you could say that."

"M, you know you can tell me anything in confidence don't you?"

"I know Tanner. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just I would rather not go into the full details."

"Understandable, but why do you need to move?"

"You remember I was supposed to have that date last night, but he never showed."

"Yes, and, to be frank, Ma'am, it was his loss."

"Yes, well anyway," she pressed on not wanting a repeat of what happened last night. "I was about to leave when I ran into David."

"Wait, as in your ex-husband David?" Tanner watched as she gave a nod in reply. "He didn't try anything…"

"No," she quickly denied. "But, we did get into a small argument. When I arrived home… I realised I needed a new place to stay. My current apartment holds too many memories of when myself and David lived there. I want a clean start if you can call it that," M partly lied. He didn't need to know that one of their new recruits was also part of the reason for it.

"I understand Ma'am. I'm more than happy to help you. Was that part of the reason for your behaviour earlier?"

"In a sense. Seeing him again after being divorced for three years brought up memories that I would like to remain buried."

"I don't blame you for that, M. I'll see what I can do. Is there any particular area or apartment you would like?"

"No, any area and apartment is fine as long as its away from Mayfair."

"Consider it done Ma'am," he assured her.

"I appreciate it, Tanner, thank you." She gratefully told him, feeling some worry leave her shoulders.

"Now, do I put this down as a business lunch or a lunch date in the expenses form."

M looked over at him in amusement, "a business lunch. We wouldn't want people talking now, would we?"

"I suppose not, it would irk some agents once they find out I'm your favourite."

"That's what you think," she took a drink of wine from her glass, finally feeling at ease.

"So, tell me, Tanner. How is your personal life at the moment," M inquired, placing her glass back on the table.

"It's fine. Nothing remotely exciting happening."

"Maybe you should try the dating scene?"

"I think I'll pass M. I prefer my personal life without the drama that comes with some relationships." Tanner remarked. The idea of him dating was laughable to say the least.

"I agree with you on that note." M agreed knowing full well the amount of drama relationships can cause.

Ten minutes had passed, when a younger waiter approached with their food.

"The Fettuccine Salmoni." He smiled and put the plate down in front of M and placed the other containing the Penne Italiano in front of Tanner.

"Would you like any Parmesan or black pepper?"

"No, thank you." Tanner told the younger man.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm fine."

"Enjoy your meal," the younger man told them with a smile.

"Is it me? Or do the waiter's get younger every time we come here?" Tanner mused, taking a bite of his penne pasta, mixed with sausage and pepperoni.

"Students need to make a living somehow Tanner," M told him before taking a bite of her pasta.

"I suppose." Tanner finally agreed.

M shook her head fondly as the rest of the meal continued in silence. Once they had finished and more wine poured, the waiter took their empty plates away before Antonio returned with the dessert menu.

"I don't think I could eat any more, Antonio," M admitted turning down the menu.

"If you aren't having anything, I'll eat one for both of us," Tanner stated, taking the menu from Antonio.

"Excellent, Mr Tanner. He turned back to M. "Can I get you a tea or coffee instead?"

"Tea would be lovely," M smiled.

"And I'll have a coffee along with the chocolate fudge cake accompanied with cream."

M raised an eyebrow as Tanner gave Antonio his order.

"What? It has been a while since I've treated myself," Tanner defended his choice.

"And an excellent choice it is," Antonio took the menu from him and left.

"I forgot about that sweet tooth of yours Tanner."

"It's a weakness M; I have to admit."

She gave a small laugh, "best keep that secret between us."

"Duly noted, Ma'am," he tipped his glass in her direction in agreement.

Antonio accompanied by the young waiter from earlier returned with their tea and coffee, along with Tanner's fudge cake.

M tried to hide her smile at seeing Tanner's face light up once the dessert was placed in front of him. She did have to admit it looked delicious. Grabbing her spoon, she reached over and took some of the chocolate and brought it to her lips, hearing Tanner's protest at her actions.

"If you wanted one, you should have ordered one; instead of stealing mine," he brought the plate closer to him and out of her reach.

"Relax Tanner," she placed the now chocolate free spoon back on the table. "Your fudge cake is safe."

"Good," he took a bite, keeping his eyes on her as she poured some milk into her tea.

"Since you don't want to date anytime soon Tanner, perhaps you should start an affair with your dessert." She innocently told him as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, letting the warm tea sooth her throat.

"I think there might be a law against that, M."

"There probably is."

Tanner polished off his cake, leaving a few crumbs and some chocolate as he pushed the plate to the side.

"Now, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week."

M hummed in agreement, "It was your choice, Tanner."

Tanner gave her a mock scowl, as Antonio came back and took away both their cups and Tanner's plate.

"Can I get you both anything else?"

"Just the bill please, Antonio," M replied.

"Of course, Ma'am."

A few moments later, Antonio returned with their receipt and two mints on a metal plate.

"I can get this." Tanner offered, already reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet.

"It's fine Tanner, I asked you out to lunch, it's only fair I pay. Consider it a thank you for helping me take my mind of some issues in my life at the moment."

"If you are sure Ma'am…"

"I am."

M paid for their meal and left a generous tip for the staff. Gathering their items, they said their goodbyes to Antonio and left the restaurant.

"If you want Ma'am, I can cover the rest of the day for you if you wish to take the remainder of the day off?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Ma'am. I wouldn't have suggested if I wasn't."

"Thank you, I may just take you up on that offer," she smiled at him gratefully, before taking out her phone and calling Ross.

Five minutes later Ross arrived. Getting in the car, M instructed him to drop her home, before taking Tanner back to headquarters. The journey was made without incidence, and Ross pulled outside her apartment thirty minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ma'am." Tanner gave her a subtle nod and smile.

"Likewise Tanner," she returned his smile, before turning to her driver. "Ross."

"Ma'am."

M got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and walked into her apartment, smile still on her face. Entering the elevator, she pressed the button for the penthouse, silently thanking Tanner for keeping her mind off things. She was considering given the man a pay rise for listening to her problems on a daily basis.

Walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse, she headed in the direction of her bedroom hoping to have a bath and relax for the remainder of the day. Placing her bag on the bed, she noticed the vase containing fifteen yellow roses sitting on her bedside cabinet. Cautiously approaching them, she removed the card and quickly read over it.

_Emma,_

_I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier and hope you can forgive me._

_J x_

As she was reading the card, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her from behind.

"I wasn't expecting you back for a few more hours yet."

M jumped startled and quickly turned around seeing the smiling face of James Bond.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She snapped. "I want you gone! Now!"

"Hear me out first M, please," he pleaded with her.

"Whatever you have to say, save it! If you are not gone in five minutes, I'm calling security!"

He ignored the threat and continued. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry." He took a few steps towards her, only to stop when he saw her take a few steps back trying to distance herself away from him.

"You expect me to believe that!?" She looked at him unimpressed with his new sincere attitude. "How the hell did you even get in here?! You need a key to access the elevator!"

"It's the truth M! And to answer your second question I took and used one of your spare keys."

She watched as he reached into his pocket and held out a key the same as her own which she grabbed from his hand.

"I saw it lying in the bowl on the table next to the elevator."

"So you felt it prudent to steal one of my spare keys, buy me fifteen roses; break into my apartment using a stolen key, and sneak up on me nearly giving me a bloody heart attack! Just so you could apologise?!" She voiced in disbelief.

"That wasn't my intention. I've been here since I left your office…"

She felt her anger overtake her at his admission. "What gives you the right to break into my apartment to ask me for forgiveness!?" She looked at him incredulous that he had the gall to ask that of her, just because he was starting to feel guilty.

"It was the only place I could get you alone!"

"Yes, because all of this doesn't sound or look stalkerish at all Bond! You are in my home uninvited, you stole a key for Christ sake, and you are still refusing to leave! What exactly is it you want from me?!"

"Well, since you are home early I was hoping to ask you out to lunch…"

"No, thank you! I've already had lunch with someone who knows how to treat a woman with respect!" She thought she saw a flash of jealousy mixed with hurt flash in his eyes before it was gone. She probably just imagined it.

"Who?! He demanded softly.

"That's none of your damn business! You are not my keeper Bond! Now leave!"

He inwardly cursed himself, for making a bigger mess of the situation.

"You're right, it isn't and for that I'm sorry. I just can't get you out of my thoughts, M!"

She gave a hollow laugh, "we spent one night together Bond, it was meaningless sex and a mistake on my part! You need to get over it or look for another job because I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour!" She chided him. "Now if that's everything, you know where the elevator is!"

M could feel herself start to become uncomfortable as he continued to stare at her, as she tried to anticipate his next move. When he began to take a few more steps towards her, M felt the bedside cabinet at the base of her back as she had no more steps to take.

She watched as he tentatively reached out a hand as he cupped her face, running his thumb across her cheek in a soft caress. "You may be able to cast it aside M, as meaningless sex, but I can't. Any other time, with any other woman I would never look back, but there was something different about you, and it's driving me insane not knowing what it is."

She remained still, as he continued with his little speech. "I'm sorry for everything M. I need you to know that before we officially work together."

"Apology accepted," she quietly told him, hoping it would be enough to make him leave. Whether he believed her or not, she didn't care. She just wanted him gone.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He murmured, removing his hand from her face as he turned and walked out of her room.

M slowly followed after him, making sure he actually did get into the elevator. He was just about to step inside when she called out to him causing him to turn.

"Don't you _ever_ break into my house again!" She ordered him, watching as he gave her a small smile.

"Ma'am," he nodded.

Once the elevator doors had closed, she marched back into her bedroom and picked up the vase of roses. Taking them into the kitchen, she opened the pedal bin and tossed both the roses and vase inside not caring if the glass vase shattered. 

Leaning her back against the kitchen worktop, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She silently hoped Tanner would be able to help her find a new apartment as quickly as possible. It would only be then that she would finally feel at ease and no longer have to worry about any more unannounced visits from that insufferable man.

Deciding on that bath, she walked towards the elevator and locked it, before making her way towards her en-suite bathroom. She hoped a bath would help her relax, but knowing she would have to see Bond on a daily basis, caused her stomach to tighten as she was overcome with apprehension of not knowing what the coming days would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When M orders James to leave her apartment, she devises a plan to help put an end to James' infatuation.

Time passed slowly for M; her bath did nothing to help her relax as her mind was still plagued with the thoughts of James Bond. In the end, she had given up and decided to clean and tidy her apartment, not that there was much to clean, the place was immaculate, but she wanted to keep her mind as busy as possible. She had decided sitting around drinking glass after glass of whiskey was doing her no favours. The first place she started to tidy was the bedroom, changing her current bedding to get rid of any remainder of his scent. She would prefer going to sleep without her mind thinking he was still laying there beside her.

Placing the dirty sheets in the washing hamper, she made a start on the living room, only getting halfway through before giving up. As she sat on the sofa, she realised she was being foolish. The mind games he was playing with her were effective she would give him that. She couldn't recall the last time she had been riled up as much as this, not even when she had been married to David or going through her divorce. Yet, here she was letting one recruit get to her. Even if he did appear to be harbouring stalker tendencies, which in effect was worrying.

Sitting on the sofa, she needed to think of a way to keep the man's attention distracted from her. If what he told her was true, then his behaviour would only escalate over the time they would be working together. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels, stopping on a romantic movie causing her to inwardly groan, she was about to continue flicking when an idea struck her.

It could work, after all, he did think he was God's gift to women. She would run it by Tanner tomorrow morning before the recruits started their training. It would be interesting to see how they cope with an unknown distraction while trying to focus on their actual training. But it may also be the distraction Bond needed to get over the ridiculous notion of not being able to get over her. She was being chased by a thirty- six-year-old man who could pass as her son. She wondered what she had done that warranted this sort of hassle in her life. Other than sleep with him, which wasn't one of her better judgements in life. Even though she had to admit the sex was great and deeply satisfying.

She looked back at the movie and tried not to roll her eyes as the couple started to kiss on screen. Turning off the TV, she tossed the remote on the table in front of her. If only life were a movie, it would solve all her problems. Unfortunately, she had to be realistic and live in the real world, even if that did mean putting up with Bond's attempts of trying to charm her back into bed with him. He may have been sincere in his apology, but that didn't mean she wouldn't remain cautious whenever he was around. She was taking no chances; she didn't want to give him more ammunition to keep pestering her.

M could feel the day starting to take its toll on her; she wasn't cut out for this type of drama at her age. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it read 18:05. It was still early, yet she felt like she could just sleep. Then there was the fact that she still had to make dinner, the mere thought of food caused her to feel nauseous.

Standing up, she walked towards the kitchen and decided on making a cup of tea instead, then perhaps spending the rest of the night reading a book in bed. It had been a while since she had time to read anything other than government files. Switching on the kettle, she left it to boil, while she went hunting for a book.

As she took in the titles in her bookcase, she skimmed each of their spines before finally pulling out The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde. She recalled buying it, after she lost her original copy, but never had a chance to open it thanks to her job.

Keeping the book in hand, she went back to the kitchen and prepared her tea before heading into the bedroom. Placing the book and cup if tea on the bedside cabinet, she turned on the lamp then quickly changed from her casual clothes into her red satin Pyjamas.

She had to admit it was strange getting ready for bed at this time considering if it were a normal day she would be still at the office. Heading into her en-suite bathroom, she quickly did her nightly routine of removing her makeup, cleansing and brushing her teeth, before finally settling under the covers as she started to sip her tea and read her book.

Getting no more than a quarter of a way through it, she felt her eyes beginning to close. Finally giving up, she marked the page and placed it next to the now empty cup and switched off the light, hoping sleep would finally quieten her mind.

/*\\*/*\

_M heard the soft waves of the ocean and a gentle breeze pass over her as she walked to the open patio door; the white curtains lightly blowing inwards. She took a few steps onto the wooden porch and looked out towards the beach, seeing the sun setting casting the water in a red and orange hue. Closing her eyes, she felt at peace getting lost in the gentle sounds. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the pair arms wrap themselves around her waist, and a soft trail of kisses being placed down her neck and across her shoulders causing her to give a small gasp in surprise and also pleasure causing her eyes to flutter close._

_"Are you sure you don't want me, Emma?"_

_The familiar masculine voice caused a shiver to go through her, as one of his warm hands travelled up her chest and cupped her right breast, as he gently started to massage it through the light material of the white dress she was wearing. The intimacy of his action caused her to arch into his touch desperately wanting more._

_"Tell me no and I'm gone." He kept his voice close to her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe causing ribbons of pleasure to shoot through her body._

_"How can I trust you?" Her voice didn't sound like her own._

_"You can always trust me, say yes and I'm yours," he promised her._

_She opened her eyes and turned to face him, gazing into those blue eyes that managed to hypnotise her, since the first night she met him._

_"Yes, I want you, James."_

_She waited with baited breath as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, causing her arms to wrap themselves around his neck, as she returned his kiss just as passionately._

/*\\*/*\

M's eyes snapped opened, feeling her breathing heavy as her heart thumped erratically against her chest. She was still in her room, in her bed. The dream had felt so real; from the heat of his lips on her neck and his gentle touch on her breast.

Leaning up on her arm, she switched on the bedside lamp, before sinking back down into her pillow. She thought after he left her apartment yesterday afternoon that would be the end of it, but it seemed he had turned to visiting her dreams instead. She prayed it was just a one off due to recent events.

She tried to recall the words he had said to her, could she really put all her trust in him? If he was going to be working under her, then she would have to trust his judgement on professional matters, but this dream was more personal than business.

Rolling onto her left side, she looked towards the bedroom doorway, expecting to see him standing there, but there was just an empty space filled with darkness. She felt relief, but also disappointment. It was what she had wanted, for him to leave her alone, yet part of her wanted him with her. She was an emotional mess and it was all thanks to James Bond.

Putting the dream at the back of her mind, she looked up at the clock seeing the numbers read 01:30. She had to be up in four and half hours, yet she didn't want to sleep in case she was overcome with another dream visit from Bond. She hoped the plan she devised would have its desired effect before she started to question her sanity.

Reaching up, she switched off the lamp and tried to get back to sleep, hoping her upcoming plan would finally bring back the normality she so desperately wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M finally puts her plan into motion with help from Tanner. Meanwhile, James is still struggling to overcome his infatuation with M, which causes him to re-evaluate his behaviour from the day before.

M arrived at work the next day feeling worse for the wear thanks to her constant tossing and turning as she had tried to get back to sleep after her dream. After two hours, she had finally given up, so now here she was; sitting behind her desk with a cup of tea feeling miserable and on edge as she looked across at Tanner. If he saw the tiredness in her eyes and wariness in her posture, he never said anything much to her relief. She didn't want to explain the reason for her current state and decided to get straight to the point on why she called him here in the first place.

"I need your input on a particular matter, Tanner."

"What matter would that be, Ma'am?" He inquired.

"It's about the new recruits and their training exercises today..."

"Do you want me to reschedule their tests?"

"If you had let me finished Tanner," she saw the abashed look on his face as he murmured an apology. "I was going to suggest we try a trial of sorts."

"A trial on what, Ma'am?" he asked wondering where she was going with this idea.

"Tanner you and I know that these four recruits are more than capable of passing these tests without considerable effort. What we need to do is observe how they cope with a distraction."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Think about it Tanner, what do all four, well three, if you exclude Carter, all have in common with each other?" M hinted.

"Egotistical attitudes and they think they are Gods gift to women," he answered in realisation, causing M to smile as he finally caught on.

So, you would like me; to put more than one female evaluator in with the recruits, to observe if they can focus on their exercises with a distraction?"

"Exactly. We will have a male observer as well as a precaution, but if all goes according to plan, it will determine how well they can handle distractions while out in the field," she stated. "They appear to let their over confidence and misogynistic attitude cloud their judgement, it's time we brought that down a notch."

"You excluded Carter, Ma'am. Why?"

"When interviewing Carter, he was more nervous than confidant. Nervousness can lead to recklessness in the field, but that aside he has the potential of being a good agent. He won't let a woman get in the way of that," she picked up her cup. "Besides, I have a feeling he will be the only one out the four that will listen to my orders." She took a drink of her now cold tea causing her to grimace at the taste.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling the other three will be a bad influence on him. Mainly Bond." Tanner told her.

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it, Tanner. Let's just focus on getting today over with."

Tanner gave a nod in agreement, "Very well Ma'am. I take it you don't want me to inform the recruits about the additional 'test' added to their training?"

"No. Let it be a welcoming surprise for them," M stated feeling the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried to suppress a smirk.

'I'll have it organised for you, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Tanner."

He was about to stand up and leave when she remembered there was something else she had wanted to ask him.

"There is one more thing I need to discuss with you, Tanner. It's about finding that new apartment…"

"I did some searching yesterday for you Ma'am; I'll have the printouts on your desk later today."

"Thank you," she gave him a grateful smile, before he left her office.

Once her office door was closed, her smile vanished as she was once again left to her thoughts.

/*\\*/*\

**Hotel Café Royale  
**

Bond swung his legs over the side of the bed, as he turned his head to look at the sleeping brunette behind him. He couldn't even remember her name; he had picked up the first woman he set his eyes on at the green bar, when Emma, no M, he mentally corrected, told him to leave after their little tryst.

Standing up, he started to get dressed, not knowing how he was going to be able to work with M day in and out. It was going to take all of his self-control not to touch, or kiss her whenever they would be alone. She would probably kill him if he did; he saw it in her eyes yesterday that she wanted to do just that. He had no idea what was going through his mind that caused him to break into his boss' penthouse, then wait for her to come home. She was right, now that he thought about it. It was bordering stalker behaviour. He may have just made things worse in the long run, rather than his best intentions on setting things right between them.

He had no idea what he was thinking, or rather his lack of thinking at the time. His thinking yesterday seemed to come from his cock rather than his head. When he had left her apartment he was frustrated; he wanted to forget all about the woman known as Emma. He thought sleeping with the first woman he came across would help, but it just caused him to imagine it was M in the brunettes place.

Putting on his Jacket, he looked at his watch noticing he had two hours to get home, showered and changed before he was due at MI6 for his training. Turning on his heel, he left the hotel, never once looking back at the brunette who was still fast asleep in bed.

 _'If only it were this easy to walk away from M_ ', he thought bitterly.

/*\\*/*\

**MI6 - Two hours later**

Bond entered the training facility in MI6 to see the three other recruits sitting on the seats outside the room. Two of the men turned, greeting him with a nod of their head while the other man kept his head bowed looking at his feet. Bond could tell from the man's body language that he was nervous. He wasn't sure why he was the man was picked as a possible agent, never mind training to be a Double-0. At any rate, it made him more curious about the man, who looked to be only a few years younger than himself.

Ignoring the other two agents who were talking animatedly about a woman, he took a seat to the right of the younger agent.

"What's your name?" Bond inquired.

The younger man looked up at him and swallowed before answering. "Brian Carter. And yours?"

"Bond, James Bond." He held put his hand for Carter to shake.

Carter looked at Bond's proffered hand warily, before reaching out to take Bond's hand in a firm grip and quickly shook it. After releasing his hand he looked back down at the floor, leg vibrating nervously as they continued to wait.

"Nervous?" Bond asked Carter stating the obvious.

"A little," he murmured.

"I wouldn't be. You've got this far; they wouldn't have picked you if they didn't think you could handle it."

Carter looked sideways at Bond and gave him a small smile. "There is that I suppose."

Bond returned the smile, then leant in closer, while looking over at the other two agents who were now grinning, probably due to some inside joke.

"Do you know who those two are?" Bond kept his voice low so that they wouldn't hear.

Carter gave a nod, "Unfortunately. The one to the far left is Robert Toner, and the one closest to me is Michael Anderson."

Bond kept his attention on them from the corner of his eye, when Toner's hazel eyes met his own. The man was giving him a smile that did not reach his eyes before he turned to look away to start chatting with Anderson.

To Bond, it seemed almost predatory, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on them both, especially Toner. He didn't trust the man in the slightest. He couldn't pinpoint what is was exactly, but he couldn't deny that Toner, and maybe even Anderson had an ulterior motive. And it had nothing to do with their upcoming training.

The door to the training room opened causing Toner and Anderson to quieten as Tanner walked out, dressed in his usual three-piece-suit suit. Closely followed by an older male and a young female who James guessed was only in her late twenties, early thirties if she was lucky. Then again, he may be wrong on that assumption; he didn't seem to be judging women's ages well of late. M was proof of that. He felt relief and slight regret that she hadn't made an appearance herself, but he could hazard a guess as to why that was the case. It was probably best all around for both of them; he didn't need to make a fool of himself in front of everyone here.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Tanner's voice start to address them, detailing about what was going to happen. James tried to focus on Tanner's words, but he was only half listening to what he was saying.

"The following tests will determine if you have what it takes to be a Double-0, which includes following direct orders from higher authority figures." He looked at each of the recruits, in turn, his eyes resting on Bond longer than the other three.

"The two people next to me will be your head evaluators during the duration of your training. That means you treat them with respect."

"Anyone else feel like they're in school?" Toner mumbled to Anderson.

"It also means that when someone is speaking, you will listen," Tanner stated unimpressed with Toner's behaviour. "Unless you can act and behave like an agent, you will not be allowed to set foot out in the field."

Tanner looked away from Toner and towards the other three agents. "The same goes for the rest of you! This agency has no time for agents who think they can disregard orders just to try and show off! If you don't want to adhere to the rules, then there's the door!" When none of the agents made no intention to leave, he continued with the rest of the debrief.

"Your first training session will test your stamina and agility and firearms. These tests are designed to push you to your limits, so, let's hope you are ready for the challenge."

Tanner turned to the examiners next to him, giving them a nod signalling for them to take over.

Bond watched amused as Anderson and Toner sat up straighter as the younger woman dressed in a grey dress suit stepped forward with a clipboard in hand. Bond's eyes quickly roamed her body taking in her long toned legs, travelling up her body to her face, watching as her green eyes bore into each of them.

To Bond, she carried the same confidence as M, even though she was younger, taller and had bobbed auburn hair framing her face rather than M's white pixie cut. He looked away from her, hoping it would stop his thoughts about his now to be boss. He couldn't even look at the woman without comparing her to M. Christ he had it bad. The bloody woman was driving him insane.

The soft tones of the young woman's voice caused him to come back to reality as he tried to listen to what she had started to say.

"I'm Angela Barlett and I will be evaluating your tests on stamina and agility. My colleague Thomas Goodwin will be evaluating on your firearms. After these tests have been carried out, you will then be given a final exam with different scenario's to determine how you would handle certain situations when out in the field." She looked at each the men in front of her before she continued.

"Only when you pass all three tests and M gives her signed approval, that you will be given low key missions to evaluate how your actions out in the field will affect your performance and determine if you can follow direct orders. It will then be decided by M if you will be granted your license to kill. Is there any questions before we begin?"

Bond looked at the other three agents and tried not to roll his eyes when he saw Toner's hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr Toner?"

"Will you be giving us a physical assessment as well?" Toner hinted to Angela with a smirk as his eyes roamed her body before finally resting on her chest, as her white blouse showed off some cleavage.

"My eyes are up here Mr Toner!" She tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, as she waited for him to look her in the eye.

When his eyes finally found hers, she gave him his answer.

"If you want a hands-on approach, I would suggest a masseuse."

Bond tried to hide his smile as he saw the smirk disappear from Toner's face at her answer.

"If that's all the questions, let's get down to business shall we? You will be paired into two groups. Two of you will stay with me while the remaining two will go with Thomas. After the first set of exercises are complete, there will be a short interval, before your second set of exercises begin. Once those are complete, you will be given your exam." She looked down at her clipboard.

"When will we find out, our results?" Anderson inquired.

"In two days time. You will each have a personal meeting with M who will debrief you on your results."

Bond didn't know how he would survive sitting through a debriefing with M alone. Part of him was looking forward to spending time alone with her, but the other part of him felt cautious as to how she would react to him after yesterday's events. She had accepted his apology, but he could see it in her eyes, she only agreed to get him to leave. The full situation was a mess, and he only had himself to blame. They had left on good terms, and then he had to go and fuck it up with his comments in her office and breaking into her apartment to apologise. He wondered if his life could get any worse.

"Mr Bond and Mr Toner – you will both start with me. While Mr Carter and Mr Anderson will go with Thomas."

"Great, I can hardly wait." Bond muttered sarcastically, causing Carter to hide his laugh behind a cough.

"You're splitting us up? Afraid you can't handle four at once Angela." Toner smiled stressing out her name.

Angela looked up from her clipboard, giving him a cold hard stare, "I can handle four men just fine Mr Toner. I am merely following direct orders from M. If you have a problem with her methods, I'm sure she will be more than happy to know you are already questioning her orders."

 _'Strike one'_ , James thought to himself gleefully. He could already imagine M's reaction to Toner's complaints.

When he didn't say anything, Angela continued. "I thought not Mr Toner. Now, if there are no more ridiculous questions, I think it's time we got started. Mr Bond and Mr Toner, follow me." Angela ordered as she began to make her way back into the room she had come from earlier.

Bond and Toner stood and followed after her, wondering what was waiting for them next.

Upon entering, they noticed three more evaluators; two of which were female standing in the room, along with various exercise apparatus which caused Bond to groan inwardly. Between these physical tests and his thoughts continuously lingering on M, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M has finally chosen a new apartment, while James gets close and personal with one of the female evaluators.

M tried to focus on her work, but no matter how much she tried, her thoughts would drift back to Bond. She wondered how he had reacted when he saw she had appointed two female evaluators. She decided It didn't matter, as long as they kept him distracted long enough for him to forget all about her. The thought caused an unsettling feeling to go through her, but she quickly brushed it aside. It was in her best interest to forget all about James Bond. He was nothing to her, except a soon to be Double-0 agent and employee under this building. Yet, her thoughts kept drifting towards him. He was like a parasite, attaching himself to her and not leaving her alone. Even when he wasn't here, his presence still lingered. It unnerved her, to say the least.

She looked at the clock on the wall noticing only an hour had passed since Bond started with his evaluation. Tanner hadn't reported back to her since she had sent him down to the training rooms with Barlett and Goodwin. M, at least, hoped to have some information by now from him if anything had occurred. Deciding not to dwell on it, she instead focused her attention on the printouts that Tanner had left for her. Most of the homes seemed to be similar to her current residence. She frowned slightly, having nothing against living in another penthouse, but she, at least, hoped for something different. Still, if it allowed her to move into a new place quickly, it didn't matter. As long as Bond didn't know where her new place of residence would be, she would be able to live easier knowing she wouldn't be expecting any surprise visits from him. He had returned her key, but who was to say he didn't find another way into the building. He may have got a duplicate key made without her knowledge. The thought caused an unsettling feeling inside her. No, the sooner she moved the better.

Looking through each of the printouts scattered on her desk, she picked up one that was for penthouse suite located on the Isle of Dogs. The interior was modern and stylish. The colours much like her current home painted in creams and whites. She read over the information, noting it was fully furnished and located in a quiet area of the city. Yes, she decided this one would do nicely. She would need to inform Tanner of her decision and arrange a visit before she finalised anything, but it seemed she had already found her new home. Feeling at ease since this full mess started, she decided to call Tanner and have him meet her in her office.

M was just about to pick up her phone to call him when there was a knock on her office door. Trying to keep the frustration out of her voice she ordered for them to enter. As the door opened, she saw it was Tanner, and some of her frustration faded at seeing him.

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but I thought you may like an update on what occurred during the debriefing with the recruits."

"It's fine Tanner. Close the door and take a seat."

She waited until he had taken his seat before she continued. "How did the recruits take to their new evaluator?"

"Considerably well, except for the inappropriate comments from Mr Toner. The rest of the agents were surprisingly quiet, especially Bond."

M raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at this piece of information; she thought he would be the first to at least say something to Miss Barlett, but it seemed her suspicions had been proven wrong. Her plan didn't appear to be having the desired effect she had hoped for, which made her wonder if Bond had an ulterior motive.

"Was there anything else that occurred that I should know about?"

"Just that Mr Toner was already questioning your orders asking why they had to be split up during their tests. Forgive me, for insinuating this Ma'am."

"What is it, Tanner?" M asked curiously.

"There is something about Toner that I feel may cause us problems in the future. I'll just put it bluntly. I don't like him, and I certainly don't trust him."

M thought over Tanner's words. She didn't know herself if she could trust any of the new recruits so far. Except perhaps Carter and dare she say, Bond. Anderson and Toner, on the other hand, she felt there was something off about them when she had interviewed them yesterday. If Tanner was feeling the same about Toner, then they had best keep an eye on him. Then again it could be nothing, but she wouldn't be taking any chances.

"If that is the case, I want you to keep a close eye on them. Any sign of suspicious activity, you inform me."

"Of course Ma'am." He agreed, seeing the printouts he had left her scattered over her desk.

She followed his eyes to the printouts. "I believe I have made a decision Tanner." She picked up the printout showing the penthouse she had chosen and handed it over to him.

"Could you contact them for me?"

Tanner took the printout from her hand and looked down at her preferred choice. "I'll get right on it Ma'am and let you know what they say."

"Thank you."

He gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement, before rising from his seat and leaving her office leaving M once again alone.

Once the door had closed, she compiled the rest of the printouts together and put them in her desk drawer should she need to look at them again at a later date. Satisfied, she tried to concentrate once more on her paperwork, before eventually giving up and making the split decision of deciding to observe how the new recruits were getting on. At this point, she was willing to try anything to bring an end to this madness.

/*\\*/*\

It had only been an hour and already Toner was starting to get on Bond's nerves. The man didn't know when to shut up, and his smug attitude wasn't helping matters. Even he wasn't this bad, and that was saying something. He tried to focus on the task that was currently assigned to him, but that was proving more difficult than he had originally anticipated. At least it had nothing to do with Angela, the other two women in the room or even the test. No, it was all thanks to that bloody moron.

He had lost count of the number of times he had tried to drown out Toner's drawled out tones, but nothing he seemed to be doing was working. Bond looked over to him, seeing him flirting with one of the two female evaluators and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He would have been doing the same if it wasn't for M currently occupying his thoughts. He was determined to show her, that there was more to him than what she gave him credit for. That he was more than just a womanizing, egotistical bastard, and that he could take this job seriously, which seemed to be more than what Toner was currently doing at the moment.

"Keep your attention on what you are doing, Mr Bond."

He nearly stumbled from the treadmill at hearing the stern female voice from behind him. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he managed to grab the hand bar to stop himself from falling. Mentally cursing himself, he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the other female evaluator now standing next to him. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he forgot she was there.

"Perhaps the same should be said for Toner." He breathlessly sniped back, letting his annoyance show.

"He will be seen to," she replied looking back down at her clipboard, quickly writing something down.

He looked at the small brunette next to him from time to time, wondering why there were three female evaluators appointed. He had only ever heard of there being one while the rest being male. Unless M had decided on incorporating more women into the role or she had another agenda behind it. He wouldn't have put it past her. M was cunning and intelligent, not letting anyone take her for a fool. Especially not someone like himself. If she had known he was a potential candidate for a Double-0 agent, she would never have slept with him.

He tried to study her the best he could under his current circumstance. She was dressed in a black dress suit, with her loosely curled brunette hair resting on her shoulders. He wondered if M had been a brunette when she was younger, or if she had been a blonde. It would probably have been the latter, but he wasn't taking the risk of breaking into her apartment again to look for photos. Not after what happened yesterday.

"Prone to daydreaming," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" He whispered, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Focus on your test, Mr Bond." She gave him a stern look before leaning in to look at the treadmill's monitor.

James could smell her sweet perfume, as soon as she had moved in closer. It was too sweet for his liking; he had preferred M's which he could only describe as a soft floral scent with a hint of citrus.

The sound of laughter next to him caused his thoughts to once again be interrupted by Toner. He hoped he would never have to be paired up with him in the field; he may kill him himself if It ever came down to it.

Looking over, noticed Toner's test had already finished, and his hands were all over his evaluator as they walked away. It wouldn't have surprised him if these two, well three women evaluators were chosen to test their self-control. If that was the case it seemed, Toner was already failing. Bond decided that the only way to find out was to ask the brunette beside him.

"I didn't catch your name."

"It's Laura," she said absentmindedly as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Well, Laura… perhaps you can help me." He asked feeling out of breath.

"And what exactly is it you need help with, Mr Bond?" she tried not to smile, at hearing the breathlessness in his voice.

"Please, call me James."

Laura looked at him amused, "Very well, James, what is you need help with?"

"I've only just realised… that you no doubt know everything about me, but I'm afraid… I don't know… anything about you."

"I see, and what is it you would like to know?" she gave him a sultry smile.

"Why were you appointed as an evaluator? Surely MI6 could have offered you a better position?"

"I am merely following my orders, James. This position is only temporary."

"I see, then what is it you do, exactly?"

"If I told you that, James. I'm afraid I would have to kill you." she looked back down at her clipboard trying to hide her smile.

James quickly looked at her perplexed wondering if he was losing his touch.

"You were right about one thing. I do know everything about you. I was also informed in advance by M about your charms, and I must say I expected more from you." She taunted, "It must be the stress because I think you are losing your touch."

He narrowed his eyes, having a feeling he was missing something, but Laura had told him enough. He now knew M had set all of this up on purpose. She was trying to distract his attention from her in the hopes he would fall for one of the female evaluators here. It was starting to make sense, but without actually hearing the words it was still mere speculation on his part.

"Well Laura, perhaps you would be willing to help me get back into the swing of things?" he hinted suggestively.

"Perhaps, but I think I will wait and see your final stamina results before I agree to anything," she stated while filling in the last part of the form. "Right, I think we are done here."

Reducing the speed on the treadmill, he waited until it came to a complete stop before stepping down.

"How did I do?" He asked trying to catch his breath, as he looked over at Laura, seeing her chartreuse eyes staring into his own.

"You'll find out in the next few days. I suggest you just concentrate on completing the rest of your tests first and foremost."

"I'm not talking about the Astrand Treadmill Test."

"Then I'm afraid I don't quite follow…"

"Oh, I think you do. I have to commend M on this little plan of hers; adding three women evaluators, nice touch. Only it didn't work. Did it?"

Laura held the clipboard close to her chest and smiled in amusement. "That depends on how you look at it. I had a feeling you were distracted, but it wasn't because of me. Your observational skills are decent James, but so are mine. If I were you, I would suggest clearing your head, before your next test."

"Really, and what would you suggest?" He inquired with a charming smile.

"You have a thirty-minute interval to figure that out. I suggest you use your time wisely." She stated giving him a playful smirk before leaving the room.

James watched her go, wondering if that was an invitation. He guessed there was only one way to find out. Waiting a few seconds, he quickly followed after her. He noticed she was about to enter one of the side rooms further up the corridor, when she looked his way and gave him a smirk, before entering the room.

It seemed M had already made her move; now it was time to make his and he would gladly play along for the time being. If M thought for one second she had won this little game of hers, she was sorely mistaken.

/*\\*/*\

Back in the training room, Angela watched as Bond followed after Lauren before reaching into her suit pocket and took out her mobile. Quickly finding the number she was looking for, she pressed call. She didn't have long to wait before her call was answered.

_"Tanner."_

"Tanner, It's Angela, I need to speak with, M."

_"One moment."_

She tapped her foot on the floor as she was put on hold.

_"Miss Barlett?"_

"It seems your plan worked, M. Bond has just left with 002 as we speak."

_"I see."_

Angela thought she could hear the disappointment and slight hurt in her voice, but she probably imagined it.

_"And how is Mr Toner?"_

"If he doesn't make it through to the end of the day, I've killed him. He is the most insufferable out of the three recruits we currently have."

_"Yes, so I've heard. Keep an eye on him, Tanner thinks he has an ulterior motive. If you notice anything suspicious, contact me immediately do you understand?"_

"Understood Ma'am."

_"If that's everything, I shall let you get back to work, Miss Barlett."_

"Ma'am."

Hanging up the call, she placed her phone back in her pocket and decided to see what exactly Mr Toner was up to.

/*\\*/*\

As soon as the call ended, M brought up the CCTV footage of the training rooms on her laptop. She needed to see with her own eyes if what Angela had said was indeed true. It didn't take her long to find the correct footage and quickly clicked on it.

Her eyes watched Bond push Laura up against the wall, his hands making quick work of her suit jacket. M knew she shouldn't be watching this, after all, it was what she had wanted, Bond's attention diverted away from her.

There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she continued to watch the scene unfold with Laura who was now tugging at James' grey t-shirt, before managing to pull it over his head to expose his well-toned body.

M clenched her fists when Bond pulled Laura close before his eyes momentarily look towards the corner of the room. She saw him whisper in Laura's ear, causing the younger woman to smirk as James' hands go to the zip at the back of her dress while pushing her towards a workout bench in the centre of the room.

Having seen enough, she closed the CCTV footage, feeling a surge of jealously as well as anger wash over her. Her plan had worked, but it seemed it worked too well. She hadn't counted on him sleeping with Laura, but she should have suspected it. Laura was just as calculating and just as charming as Bond, which made her a decent Double-0.

After seeing the footage, she should feel relief that everything that occurred in the past forty-eight hours was finally over. She could now continue with her life as normal without the worry of Bond following her or surprising her with his unannounced visits and gifts.

Looking back down at the files in front of her, she pushed the thought of Bond and Laura to the back of her mind. Everything she had done was for the best interest for the both of them. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that a piece of her was now missing, and that missing piece was an over egotistical recruit known as James Bond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When M debriefs Bond on his test results, they both decide on a fresh start, which leaves M wondering if Bond has an ulterior motive.

Two days had passed since the incident with the CCTV footage and M had tried to forget about it ever since. The task had proven easier than what she had hoped for, thanks to the endless packing she had been doing in preparation for moving into her new penthouse. Tanner had offered to help, and she didn't take much convincing to agree to his offer.

When he came into her office, to inform her that he had managed to secure a viewing for later that evening, she felt once again in control of her life. If Tanner had suspected anything was wrong, he didn't voice his concerns for which she was thankful. She didn't want to explain to him what she had just witnessed or her feelings about how she felt as if Bond had just cheated on her with an agent. No, it was better if Tanner remained in the dark, she didn't want or need his pity.

She had been looking forward to the viewing of the penthouse, much so that when she saw it, she instantly fell in love with it. It was more than what the printout had shown or detailed. She didn't have to think twice about taking it, and now she was preparing for the move in two day's time. Everything was going well, she hadn't seen Bond since their little encounter, but now she felt the same dread creep into her stomach as she watched the clock slowly tick by, waiting for it to reach noon when she would have to debrief Bond on his results.

M had considered giving his file to Tanner to deal with, but she wasn't giving Bond the satisfaction of thinking he had got to her. She was determined to get through this debriefing, after all, it shouldn't last long. He had passed all the tests and was more than capable of being a Double-0, even though she had noted in the comments by 002 that he was prone to distraction, especially when Toner was in the vicinity. That piece of information didn't surprise her in the least; she had quite a few complaints from Carter as well about the recruit when she had debriefed him earlier along with Anderson. She had only Bond and Toner left to debrief before she could finally head home and finish the rest of her packing.

The knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, as she told them to enter already knowing who It was.

"Ma'am." Bond gave her a nod of his head in acknowledgement as he closed the door behind him.

"Bond, take a seat and we can get this over with."

Not questioning her, he did as she ordered. Once seated, he gazed over at her, seeing her expressionless face, but there was an aura of what could only be described as calmness around her. He had expected at least some hostility from her, but she merely crossed her hands in front of her.

"I'll try and make this quick, as I have Toner's debrief to get through afterwards."

"Ma'am."

"Congratulations, Bond. You've passed the initial training stage though I'm sure you already knew you would."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Although, it has been reported by 002 that you are prone to distractions from time to time, especially when working alongside Mr Toner."

"Forgive me, Ma'am, but who is 002?" Bond asked confused, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"002, is one of the best female agents I have, and goes by the name of Laura, who also happened to be your evaluator." She looked down at the file, to hide her smile.

That certainly put a new twist on his plan; it seemed M had been two steps in front after all. He had hoped his little interlude with Laura would make M jealous should she find out, but it seemed it all of it had been planned from the start.

"I see. Well, I guess your little plan worked, M. You win this round."

Her head snapped up at hearing his statement, "I have no idea what you mean, Bond."

It was his turn to give her a smile, as she tried to feign innocence on the matter. "You planned this from the start, hoping if you put three female evaluators in that room that I would forget about…"

"I told you not to mention that night ever again Bond!" She warned him.

"Apologises, Ma'am. But I'm right aren't I?"

M narrowed her eyes, "I'm not discussing this."

"And you're avoiding the question, so I take that as a yes. You can relax, M. Whatever happened between us that night, you were right. I guess I just was caught up in the heat of the moment. I truly am sorry for my behaviour and I hope you can forgive me. For real this time."

"Why the change of heart, Bond?" She asked wondering if he was up to something.

"It was like you said, It would never work, and I can see now that your job will always come first. I just want a clean slate between us if we are to be working together."

M gave him a calculating look, before agreeing to his terms. "All right, apology accepted, for real this time. And I accept your offer to a clean start, but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on you, Bond."

"Thank you, Ma'am and I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Very well. Is there anything you wish to discuss before I call this meeting to a close?"

"There is one matter, Ma'am and it regards Toner."

M inwardly groaned, was there not anyone in this building who didn't have a complaint about Toner whenever they came in contact with him?

"And what is this complaint, Bond?"

"It may just be me, but it seems he won't take this job seriously, and he may not only put himself at risk but others as well when he is out in the field. Then there is the fact t put it bluntly, I don't trust him."

M had a feeling that this was going to be the case, "You aren't the only one with that issue Bond. It has been brought to my attention on more than one occasion in the past few days."

"Just be cautious around him, Ma'am. It may not be my place to say…"

"I appreciate your concern, Bond. I have Tanner and 002 keeping a watchful eye on him. If he is up to something, we will know about it. Now, if that's everything, Bond. You will call at work tomorrow at ten sharp for your first mission. You will be paired with Carter. The two of you seem to get on rather well."

"He's a good kid. A bit nervous, but he will make a suitable agent."

"I know, which is why I paired him with you. Just don't teach him your other habits." She gave him a smile.

"Understood Ma'am." Bond rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

"Bond."

He turned towards her, seeing the smile still on her face. "I trust you will make sure you both come back alive."

Bond gave her a smile in return, "Ma'am."

M watched him leave, wondering what on earth had just happened. She had expected the same cocky recruit she had met days ago, not the sensible one she had met here today. Perhaps this could work after all.

Putting Bond's file in the top drawer of her desk, she reached over for Toner's and placed it in front of her. If Bond was even complaining about him, then something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but he had passed all his tests and she couldn't rule him out as another possible candidate for a Double-0 jut because people didn't seem to get along with him.

There was no evidence to go on, other than a few speculations and observations from Tanner, Carter, 002 and Bond. Anderson had surprisingly remained quiet about the man, then again it did seem him and Toner got along well. M wondered if she would need to keep an eye on Anderson as well. They weren't even on missions as of yet, and she already doubted her trust in both Anderson and Toner.

She would keep Toner on as a recruit, that way she could keep a closer eye on him, and his activities. If he were up to something, she would find out and put an end to it. Then there was Bond; she wondered what had come over him. He had found out about her plan in the end, but she had suspected he would at some point, just not this soon. She had meant what she told Bond; she would be keeping a close eye on him as well. It wouldn't surprise her if he were up to something that concerned them, but she would worry about Bond's behaviour later. She would enjoy not having to worry about Bond chasing after her for the time being. She could now put their little encounter behind her without worrying about the repercussions. While she had hoped he would, at least, put up a fight, a part of her was just elated that this whole mess between her and Bond was at least over for now.

/*\\*/*\

Fifteen minutes later Toner walked out of M's office after his debriefing with a smug smile on his face. He was finally recruited as an agent and maybe a possible candidate for a Double-0 if his low-key missions were a success. He had been paired with Anderson, which worked even better in his favour. Anderson would be easy to manipulate, compared to Carter and Bond.

He had a feeling Bond could cause him problems further down the line, but none more so than M. He saw the distrust in her eyes, as she debriefed him on his results. He would need to keep a close eye on her. She could ruin everything they had worked so hard to accomplish. If she were a threat, then he would make sure she was taken care of, and anyone else who stood in his way.

Leaving headquarters, he walked along Vauxhall Bridge and pulled out his mobile from his coat pocket.

Pressing one on his call dial, he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

_"Dryden."_

"I'm in, but I sense M doesn't trust me. It will be difficult to obtain what we need if she will be watching my every move."

_"M always has been too observant for her own good. Is there anyone who can help you?"_

"There is one person who may be of use; another recruit called Anderson. He will be easy to manipulate. Bond and Carter, however, they already seem loyal to M. They won't be swayed so easily."

_"They aren't a concern for the time being. If you can get Anderson on your side, then that's all that matters. As soon as you retrieve any government information from their servers I want you to pass it on to me. The sooner White gets what he wants, the sooner we can get the money and be done with him and his little organisation."_

"Understood, Sir."

_"Oh and Toner. You had best not fail me. If White doesn't get what he wants both of our lives are on the line."_

"What about M? If she finds out…"

_"If she does, take care of her. I'm sure White will be glad you have taken her out of the equation."_

"Very well. I will be in contact in the next coming weeks."

_"Watch your back Toner, and be careful who you trust. One wrong move and all of this will have been for nothing."_

"Very well, Sir."

Hearing the dial tone, Toner hung up the call, placed his phone back in his coat pocket and decided to meet up with Anderson for that drink. He would make sure their plan was a success; failure wasn't an option. Toner had no idea what White wanted with government Intel, but whatever it was, it would ultimately bring the downfall of MI6.

/*\\*/*\

Bond thought back to his meeting with M, and couldn't help but smile at how well the events had played out. He should have known M would have appointed a Double-0 agent as his evaluator. His conversation with Laura started to make sense, he just never put two and two together at the time. It was a rookie mistake on his part, but one he didn't regret either.

He was just thankful that they had managed a truce between them for the time being. No matter how far down the future, his feelings for her wouldn't change or disappear. But he would wait until she was ready to accept a relationship with him. That didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy, seeing her trying to figure out if he was up to something whenever they were alone.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he tossed his keys on the coffee table and poured himself a drink. Taking the glass, he sat on the brown leather couch and took a quick drink of his whisky drinking it one swallow. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling about Toner. He dreaded the thought of that man being alone with M. If Toner posed a threat, he would gladly take care of him should a situation arise. He wouldn't let anything to happen to her. He would never be able to live himself if that were the case.

Although M had informed him that she had the matter covered, he decided he would keep his own eyes on the man. Not because he didn't trust Tanner or 002, but he would feel safer knowing should Toner try anything or threaten M, he could kill the bastard and be done with him.

Finishing his drink, he put the empty glass on the table and lay back closing his eyes as he thought about M. She remained a mystery to him; he didn't even know her real name or anything about her persona life. He would need to find that out at some point, but for now, it could wait.

As Bond felt himself drift off into a light sleep, he wondered what the future held for him and M. Whatever it was, he was determined to prove to her that she was the only woman for him. It didn't matter if he didn't know her actual name, or that she was his boss, because to him, she would always be his Emma.


End file.
